


Promises Kept

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: Vigilante Verse [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Come play, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, inception trope/kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Eames made Arthur a promise and he damn sure is going to keep it.Where Eames keeps Arthur on edge all day and has his way with him.





	Promises Kept

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Kink Bingo square "orgasm denial/delay". This is set in my vigilante verse where Eames had told Arthur he would keep him on edge all day. Things get a little dirty of course.

Eames gripped Arthur’s hips, plunging his cock into Arthur’s dripping hole. Eames trembled as he raced towards his orgasm. 

 

Arthur lay panting, wrists bound to the headboard, unable to touch his straining cock. Eames loved him like this. 

 

With a broken cry Eames screwed himself as deep as he could and came, his body trying to push his cock as far into Arthur as he could, making sure his come would stay. Eames slumped against Arthur, whose frame shook with faint tremors, his hips still rolling as he emptied the last bit of come inside. 

 

Arthur whimpered, well past words at this point, as Eames slowly pulled out. 

 

“Now don’t let any spill before I can plug you up,” Eames whispered, his voice breathless and rough. 

 

Arthur swallowed and nodded, his bare chest flushed from arousal. Eames kissed him quickly before reaching for the flared stainless steel plug on the dresser. Eames spread a little extra lube over the cool surface before teasing Arthur’s used hole with the tip. 

 

Arthur’s hips rolled, trying to press the plug deeper, seeking any stimulation he could. Slowly Eames worked the large plug inside, sealing even more of his come inside Arthur. 

 

Eames had kept Arthur like this for hours. 

 

When Arthur crawled through his window that morning, far later than he had promised, Eames had helped him undress and put his vigilante boyfriend to bed. Arthur woke with his hands bound to the headboard and Eames’ cock in his ass. Eames’ promise to keep him on edge all day whispered in his ear. 

 

Arthur’s eyes darkened with arousal as he agreed to let Eames do what he wanted. Eames had already fucked him twice that day, leaving his come inside Arthur, sealed with the plug. Arthur, at first, had groused about it being gross, but soon enough he was begging for more, his cock straining and leaking against his stomach. 

 

Arthur writhed under Eames’ touch as he soothed Arthur's over sensitive skin. Eames cupped Arthur’s swollen balls, pleased by how full they had become. Eames had brought Arthur to the edge more times than he could count and he was impressed with Arthur’s ability to control himself. 

 

Arthur grimaced and groaned as Eames slipped from the bed. He wasn’t leaving Arthur for long, though. Eames went to the kitchen and grabbed a cold bottle of water, bringing it to Arthur, letting him drink his fill. 

 

“Can you give me a color love?” Eames asked, pushing Arthur’s sweat damp hair off his forehead. 

 

Arthur muttered something, rubbing his cheek into Eames’ hand. 

 

“I need something better than that.” Eames turned Arthur’s face to meet his eyes. 

 

“Green,” Arthur finally slurred, his legs rubbing together restlessly. 

 

“Good boy. Now if you are extra good while I recover I might let you come next time I fuck you.” Eames’ words stirred Arthur, causing him to suck Eames’ fingers into his mouth, teasing the tips with his tongue. 

 

Eames spent the next half an hour exploring every part of Arthur. He ran his tongue over the arch of Arthur’s foot, sucking each toe into his mouth in turn. He slowly worked his way up, not leaving a single inch of Arthur unknown. Eames pressed Arthur’s legs open, rubbing his fingers around the steel plug, watching as Arthur’s hole tensed around the neck. 

 

Eames felt his cock start to fill again as he teased the reddened tip of Arthur’s dick with his tongue. Arthur keened, his whole body going slack at the contact. Eames moaned, working his length to full hardness as he sucked marks onto Arthur’s hips. 

 

When he was ready, Eames settled on his knees, pulling Arthur’s ass into his lap. Arthur shuddered as Eames worked the plug loose. Arthur was still so wet and open that Eames was able to slip his cock in with one determined push. 

 

Arthur hissed, pulling against the rope around his wrists. Eames angled his hips, slowly thrusting in, trying to hit Arthur’s sensitive prostate as much as he could. Eames was satisfied when pre come started leaking from Arthur’s dick. 

 

Eames took his time, he knew it was going to be a long haul to come again but he was determined to fill Arthur one more time.  Arthur’s legs flexed around his hips as he babbled nonsense, the pillow under his head wet with his breath. 

 

    When Arthur became too close to coming, Eames backed off, his own cock throbbing at the sudden stop. Arthur cursed, his toes curling into the sheets. 

 

    “Please,” Arthur ground out, tears starting to seep from the corners of his eyes. 

 

    “You are doing so well. You are making me so proud of you. Just a little longer love,” Eames whispered soothingly. 

 

    Eames reached up and pulled the rope loose, letting Arthur’s limp arms slip to the bed. Eames took time to rub each wrist before moving to flip Arthur onto his stomach. Arthur clutched a pillow to his chest to keep from touching himself as Eames thrust back in. 

 

    Eames pounded Arthur’s swollen hole without mercy, spreading Arthur’s cheeks to help force himself in just that extra bit. Arthur was incoherent, noises that sounded like words tumbling from his mouth as he tried to pull up on his elbows.  

 

    Eames wrapped an arm around Arthur’s body, pulling him back against his chest. 

 

    “Eames, it’s-- it’s going to--” Arthur clenched around Eames’ cock trying to keep his come inside him but some of it slowly dripped over Eames’ cock and balls. 

 

    Eames grinned against Arthur’s ear before pulling it between his teeth. “Good boy, keep all my come inside you.” 

 

    Eames held Arthur upright with one hand and gathered some of the lube and come slipping down Arthur’s thigh. He wrapped his fist around Arthur’s cock, working it in a soft grip. Arthur panted, thrusting into Eames’ fist then back onto his cock. 

 

    Eames felt his orgasm building again and worked to make Arthur come with him. Arthur reached back, clutching Eames’ ass, leaving scratches across both cheeks as he urged Eames on. 

 

    “Please, please, please,” Arthur muttered, his voice coming out in broken pants. 

 

    Eames’ toes curled and he cried out, pulling Arthur roughly onto his cock as he came, filth falling from his lips as his hips stuttered against Arthur’s. Eames did his best to keep working Arthur’s length as he rode through his orgasm. He stayed buried inside Arthur, feeling him tighten as he got closer and closer. 

 

    Arthur sobbed, nearly collapsing as his orgasm ripped through him. It seemed like he would never stop coming as he shot ropes after ropes of come over the sheets and pillow. Eames held him as Arthur shook apart in his arms. 

 

    When Arthur was lax against him, Eames slowly lowered them to their sides on a mostly clean spot on the bed. They laid there until Eames’ cock softened and slipped from Arthur’s body, come trailing out behind it. 

 

    “You are such a beautiful mess,” Eames crooned, dropping kisses over Arthur’s neck and shoulder. 

 

    Arthur hummed happily, weakly holding Eames’ hand to his chest. Eames let Arthur rest and get as much skin contact as he needed before slipping from the bed and bringing water and snacks back. 

 

    Eames’ worked the soiled top sheet off the bed before cleaning both of them up with wet wipes. He propped Arthur against some clean pillows and snuggled up next to him, throwing a warm blanket over them. 

 

    Arthur laid his head on Eames shoulder while Eames fed him cubes of cheese, and bits of jerky. 

 

    Eames was patient while Arthur floated down from wherever he had been. Eventually, Arthur drifted off and Eames was quick to follow. 


End file.
